


Comfort VIII

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly's recovery from Ronin required more personal attention from Jean-Luc.





	Comfort VIII

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the other Comfort VIII, so I retitled it and wrote a new one.

Jean-Luc paused outside Beverly’s quarters.  Should he check on her?  Beverly had quickly gathered her belongings and beamed back to the ship, going straight to her quarters.  He dangled the bottle of wine in his hand and entered her code.  The door opened, but Beverly wasn’t visible.

“Beverly?” 

“I’m in here,” he heard from her bedroom.  He deposited the bottle on the table and headed into her bedroom and was surprised to hear the shower running.  He poked his head into the bathroom. 

“I came to...Beverly, what are you doing?”  Through the filmy glass covering the shower he could see Beverly vigorously scrubbing at her body using a bright pink liquid she was dispensing out of a white bottle. 

“Scrubbing.  Every trace of Ronin off me.”  Jean-Luc glanced at the bottle that Beverly had tossed out of the shower stall, identical to the one she was currently emptying. 

“With surgical scrub?!”  He saw her shoulders shrug.

“It was the strongest cleaner I had.”  He shook his head.

“Beverly, stop. You’re going to scrub your skin off.” 

“That’s the point!” 

“Do I need to come in there?”  Beverly’s head poked out of the shower.

“You wouldn’t!”  Jean-Luc toed off his shoes and kicked them towards her bedroom, followed by the casual shirt and trousers he wore.  His socks and boxers followed and he stepped into the shower behind her and gently pried the sponge – he noticed it was actually a hard loofa – out of her hands. 

“Beverly.”  She broke down.  She flung her arms around his neck and buried her head against him and sobbed.  He wound his arms around her waist and held her close.  “It’s alright, Bev.  Get it out.”  She sniffed and looked up at him.

“You’re too good to me.”  He smiled. 

 “It’s what friends do.”  He gave her a chaste kiss.  “Can I wash your hair for you?”  She nodded and fell silent while Jean-Luc gently washed her hair and combed through the conditioner.  She smiled in thanks when he reached behind her to turn off the shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist before he held out a towel to her.  Beverly winced as the towel made contact with her raw skin and Jean-Luc tutted.  “Regen under the sink?”  She nodded and Jean-Luc retrieved it and ran it over her tender skin.  “You really did a number on you delicate skin.”  She tried to smile, but her eyes were still watery.  He wrapped her in a fluffy robe and reached for her hand.  “Can I interest you in a glass of Robert’s finest?”  She smiled and finally found her voice.

“Thank you, Jean-Luc.  But are you going to stay in a towel?  I mean, it _is_ quit fetching.”  She grinned at him and he smiled.

“There’s my Bev.  No, I assume you’ve pinched a pair of my shorts?” 

“I might have.”  He grinned back and headed for her dresser, finding a pair of his silk sleep shorts in Beverly’s top drawer.  Their relationship was still fairly predictable and despite the incident on KesPrytt a few weeks earlier where they had admitted their love and Beverly had asked for more time, he still wanted to be here for her and wanted to give her whatever she needed. 

By the time he got back out to her living room, Beverly had found a corkscrew and two glasses and had opened the bottle.  She patted the sofa next to her and when he sat down, she moved her feet into his lap and he shook his head but took a foot in his hand and began to rub them. 

“By the way, I never transmitted your resignation.” 

“So I don’t have to grovel for my job back?”  Her eyes twinkled and he grinned.

“You can if you want.  Will you...be alright?” She nodded.

“I have you.” He leaned across her legs and kissed her gently. 

“Always.”  Beverly picked up her glass of wine and held it up.

“To...”

“Us,”  Jean-Luc said, clinking his glass against hers.  “In whatever capacity that means.”  He drank deeply.  “If you need a few days off to recuperate, don’t worry about it.”  Beverly reached out for his hand and squeezed it.

“Will you take off with me? I don’t think I want to be alone right now.” 

“Of course.  Why don’t we go on shore leave?  We could go to Pacifica or to one of the beaches on Earth?” 

“A beach on Earth would be nice. Maybe we could see Wesley, too?”  Jean-Luc nodded and gave her hand a squeeze back before rising. 

“Anything you want.” 

“Where are you going?”  He grinned.

“To your terminal to make the arrangements.” 

“Oh.” 

Jean-Luc soon had a bungalow booked for them on a carribbean island, and had informed Will Riker of his shore leave.  “Now all we have to do is pack and we can leave in my yacht whenever we want.”  Beverly let out a yawn.  “But maybe in the morning. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

“Will you stay?”  Jean-Luc looked down at Beverly and saw just how vulnerable she was.  He hadn’t seen her like this in years and it broke his heart.  He pulled her to her feet and in close to his body. 

“Always.”


End file.
